The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning cloth with steam and liquid flow in which the cloth can be effectively cleaned in a continuous manner while saving on water consumption.
A cloth needs to be cleaned in a continuous manner before and after dyeing, scouring, bleaching and resin finishing, etc. in an industrial production thereof. It is well known that a large amount of water is consumed in the cleaning of the cloth, and nowadays it is necessary to limit the consumption of water used in cleaning cloth because of the scarceness of water resources.
However, in conventional cleaning apparatus the saving of cleaning water has not been realized and a large amount of water resources is still consumed.